The present invention relates generally to cushions of the type that are used in connection with seating for boats and relates more particularly to novel such cushions and to methods of using the same.
Many recreational boats are constructed by a boat manufacturer with one or more low-cost, molded polymer or composite-type material, “bucket-type” seats. Usually, the boat manufacturer provides a decorative seat cushion for attachment to each bucket-type seat; however, a cushion of this type only covers the horizontal top seating surface of the bucket-type seat. Moreover, such a cushion is typically made from a flimsy grade of foam filling, which does not provide much cushioning to the person seated thereon.
Other recreational boats are equipped with a type of luxury seat that is commonly referred to as a bolster-type seat. Such a seat typically includes a cushioned extension, also known as a bolster, that usually has a generally square, transverse cross-sectional shape (e.g., approximately 7×7 inches or approximately 8×8 inches as viewed from the end of the bolster). The bolster is pivotally attached to the main seat portion and may be positioned in a “down” position, in which the bolster is positioned in front of the front end of the main seat portion (thereby extending the available seating area for a user), and an “up” position, in which the bolster is positioned on top of the main seat portion. Typically, the bolster retains its form, shape, and rigidity due to a ¾-inch or 1-inch piece of encased plywood that forms the “base” of the bolster. When the bolster is in the “up” position and a person stands and/or leans against the bolster or even sits on the top surface of the bolster, this piece of plywood, which is now positioned at the front of the bolster, can be felt by the person and may be a source of discomfort.
As a boat begins to move forward, its operating characteristics change. More specifically, a phenomenon known as “getting on plane” or “planing” typically occurs. Simply put, as the forward speed of a boat increases, the bow (i.e., the front) of the boat rises up out of the water. Being on plane is a desirable state. “Planing” lifts the front portion of the boat up and out of the water. The faster a boat travels, the more the front portion of the hull comes up and out of the water. An advantage to planing is that fuel efficiency is dramatically improved. This is because it is easier to ride on top of the water than having to push water out of the path of the boat.
As the boat rises up out of the water, a boat operator typically tends to stand at the helm (i.e., the steering wheel), as opposed to remaining seated. Standing at the helm allows for better visibility of the boat operator over the bow of the boat while the boat is planing. Otherwise, if the boat operator remains seated, his field of view is blocked by the bow of the boat, which has risen out of the water. As the operator stands, he typically holds onto the helm with both hands and, at the same time, leans back against the front edge of the seat with the back of his upper thighs and hips to brace himself and to maintain his stability. This position best assists the operator in staying in place at the controls. Unfortunately, however, operators consider this leaning position to be uncomfortable. Moreover, this position can lead to injury, typically to the operator's hips, upper thighs and/or spine (i.e., spinal compression), as the operator may have his body repeatedly contacted with and/or slammed against the seat as the boat vibrates and moves through the water.